In the above patents proposals have been made for growing cultures directly in a body cavity. A number of advantages are achieved in this way. Thus, for example, the microorganisms grow under conditions precisely the same as those occurring in the body, and all of the disadvantages resulting from transferring with a suitable swab, for example, a body fluid which is suspected of carrying microorganisms out of the body onto a suitable growth medium, with artificial incubation, are eliminated.
However, it has been found that certain microorganisms require particular atmospheres for optimum growth conditions. For example, microorganisms associated with such diseases as gonorrhea, vaginitis, and other diseases which occur in body cavities, grow best when exposed to the air.
In addition, during the interval between manufacturing articles for growing cultures in the body and use thereof, it is possible for the nutrient to become too dry to be fully effective.
Furthermore, some body cavities in which it is desirable to grow cultures are of extremely small dimensions creating special problems in connection with culture growth in such body cavities where the internal space is greatly restricted.